Slaying Zombies
Slaying Zombies is one of the musical easter eggs of Shinin no meiyo, Paraphony and it makes an appearence in World of Death. It is a parody of Bloody Mary by Lady Gaga. It is unlocked by playing Mad World followed by completing the Major Easter Egg. The musical easter egg End of the World of Zombies cannot be played until Slaying Zombies is finished. It is sung by an unknown singer and runs for 4:26 minutes. In Paraphony it is activated by surpassing Round 5 and playing Bloody Mary beforehand. If Bloody Mary is played after Round 5, Slaying Zombies immediatley plays afterwards. In World of Death, it (alongside Bloody Mary) is the theme song of Queen Myrrah. It is activated by making the player playing as Myrrah go over to the Tremor during the Kryllstorm Major Easter Egg, and asking him to begin calling in a Seeder. The vibration will activate the song. The other playable characters have their own theme songs aswell. Lyrics Italic text represents normal singing while bold text represents demonic talking and (bracketed text represents background vocals) Blood is just a nectar untouched And when your gone, I'll tell them of your inventions! When Richtofen comes To kill Hiru and his drones He's ready for the show I'll kill, kill, kill For the thrill, thrill, thrill With my guns, guns, guns Like Maxis said... I'm gonna kill, kill, kill For the thrills, thrills, thrills With my gun Locked and Loaded Forgive him before he's dead because I'm won't cry for you I won't defy the things that you do... I won't cry for you see (See) When you're gone I'll still be Slaying Zombies NO!!! We are not, just art for Richtofen To carve He can't Rewrite the evils he has done We wait In darkest places in scattered lands We must strike back I'll kill, kill, kill For the thrill, thrill, thrill With my guns, guns, guns Like Maxis said... I'm gonna kill, kill, kill For the thrills, thrills, thrills With my gun Locked and Loaded Forgive him before he's dead because I'm won't cry for you I won't defy the things that you do... I won't cry for you see (See) When you're gone I'll still be Slaying Zombies NO!!! (Darkness) (Darkness) (Darkness) (Darkness) (Darkness) (Darkness) (Darkness) (Darkness) Death, darkness, dismay and chaos (Heathen, heathen) Pungency, evil, death, dismay and chaos Defile, decay, dismember, deception Death, darkness, dismay and chaos (Heathen, heathen) Pungency, evil, death, dismay and chaos Defile, decay, dismember, deception I'm won't cry for you I won't defy the things that you do... I won't cry for you see (See) When you're gone I'll still be Slaying Zombies Noooo! Noooo! Noooo! Noooo! Noooo! (Oh, tortured soul, now you rest...) Trivia *The chorus is almost word for word of the original song, and is partially changed. *People assume that the dead person referred to in the lyrics is either Takeo Masaki or the Demonic Announcer, the former dying at the end of the Easter Egg, and the latter in Lament of the Dead's Easter Egg. Category:Shinin no meiyo Category:Music Easter Eggs Category:Non-Canon Category:Hidden Songs